


The present

by shitetano



Series: Let me teach you [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitetano/pseuds/shitetano
Summary: Sebastian gets Ciel a birthday present he never asked for.





	The present

Sebastian wrapped his arm around his slumbering lover, nuzzling his neck lightly, “Happy Birthday…” he whispered on Ciel’s ear, already enjoying himself despite just watching the birthday boy rustle awake. Ciel turned to face his lover and hummed, pleased when Sebastian gently ran his hand through his navy hair. He wasn’t too pleased about the fact that he was another year older though. With no effort at all, he pushed Sebastian away and sat up, annoyance plastered all over his face. 

“Don’t remind me.” He grumbled and slipped off their bed. The raven haired man licked his lips as he watched Ciel slip on a pair of boxers. He preferred it when the other was naked of course, but leaving something little to the imagination was just as fun. 

“But I got you a present.” That definitely piqued his interests. Ciel walked back to their bed, crawling towards his lover and sitting on top of him. 

Sebastian rested his hands on the slim hips, massaging small circles into the pale skin. “But first I want to see you smile.” He grinned. He knew Ciel hated getting teased, and it was only more fun when he saw the interested look on Ciel’s face turn into a scowl.

“I’m twenty one now, Sebastian, and if you think I’ll be following your orders just to get your present, then you’re definitely wrong.” Ciel scoffed and left the bed once more. He smirked to himself when he heard a tiny whine coming from Sebastian. 

Ever since they moved in together, the two had been gradually opening up to each other, showing what quirks they had, what they liked, what they didn’t like, and so on. Ciel learned early on that Sebastian could be quite the child without meaning to. He was impatient, needy, and he often got what he wanted, which was the Ciel’s own fault if he was honest. Not that he would ever admit it though. 

Sebastian went over and hugged Ciel from behind, rubbing his hands over the exposed flesh. Ciel was definitely taller now than the first time they met. He stood just below Sebastian’s eye level, and Sebastian had to admit, he kind of missed the height before Ciel hit his growth spurt. 

He started trailing kisses down the slender neck. “Fine, I’ll give it to you, but we have to try something first.”

Ciel turned his head lightly and gave his boyfriend a light kiss on the lips. “Maybe later, I still have to go to work.” He gave an apologetic smile and gave him more kisses. 

“But that’s exactly why we have to try it now.” Sebastian whispered breathily in his ear, which caused a tingling sensation to run down his spine. Ciel spun around to face him and wrapped his arms around over Sebastian’s neck.

“Alright, fine. What is it you want to try?” The older man almost quickly lit up and went over to get something under their bed. It was a black box tied with a silky blue ribbon. Ciel looked over to Sebastian questioningly and opened it. Almost instantly it was back in Sebastian’s hands. 

“No! Don’t you dare!” Ciel’s face was bright red as he took a step back and covered his bottom from the offensive present in his boyfriend’s hands. The box had some black crepe paper, and in the middle was a chrome butt plug with a dark blue jewel at the handle. 

Sebastian was prepared for Ciel to act this way. Sex with the younger man had been amazing, but Ciel was young, and Sebastian was the only one he’s ever had, so he was quite inexperienced. He wanted to do more for Ciel, to teach him how there were more exciting things they could add to sex. 

He took the plug and placed the box at their bedside table. “Come on, babe. It wouldn’t hurt to try right? I still have a lot to teach you, and besides, if you play nice, you’ll get your present.” 

“That’s easy for you to say! You’re not the one who’s getting their ass plugged!”

“Oh, so you’ll put it on?” Ciel blinked at Sebastian’s words, then at his own. He hated that his lover was so into detail with words. He grumbled softly and crossed his arms, his piercing blue and purple eyes glaring at the man. 

“It’s my birthday, you’re supposed to be making me happy, not vice versa.” Ciel grumbled, more to himself than the other as he snatched the plug. Sebastian heard what he said loud and clear though, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I called your boss and made him give you paid leave for today, aren’t I nice?” He pulled the younger man back closer to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. It was nice to get a break on his birthday, maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be as bad as he was picturing in his head. 

“Shut up, you dick. Go get the lube.” He scowled. He went over to their bed and went on all fours, his ass raised up. Sebastian pulled down the boxers and lightly licked the pink entrance, eliciting a moan from his young lover. “J-just do it.”

He wasn’t one to disobey Ciel. There was no need to loosen him up since he was still loose from the previous night, so the plug went in with ease.

Ciel had never hated Sebastian more in his life than he did now. Apparently, his lover planned the entire day for them to  _ walk _ through the park,  _ walk _ to a cafe, and  _ walk _ to their hotel instead of calling a damned uber. 

Luck wasn’t on his side either, because not only was the plug uncomfortable, but it was also hot, constantly hitting his prostate. It was riling him up, and he was only grateful that he wore Sebastian’s hoodie, which was long enough to cover the tent that was forming in his pants. A lot of times that day, Ciel dropped his phone, and every time he went to pick it up, the plug hit his sweet spot. And he glared every time Sebastian smirked or chuckled because that bastard knew what was going on. 

As soon as they arrived at their hotel room, Ciel couldn’t take anymore of the damned plug. He pushed Sebastian back against the wall and pulled him down for a heated kiss, their teeth clashing at the force. He moaned when he felt Sebastian slip his hand in his pants and begin toying with the plug. 

“You take that fucking thing out right now, Michaelis or I swear to-” Before he could even finish his threat, his lover had taken off his pants and pushed him down on the bed. Ciel was being feisty, and Sebastian loved it. He flipped Ciel over to be on all fours and licked his lips at the sight of the pale skin and the jewel in between his ass cheeks. 

He slapped the cute butt before him before he removed the plug and slipped his own cock with ease. He knew his lover could take it. Ciel fisted the sheets as he felt the large cock enter him. He loved being filled by Sebastian. Sebastian thrust into him hard and fast, because Ciel was in no mood to get anymore teasing. And oh did Sebastian know what he was doing. Ciel could not even keep his voice down. It was just  _ that _ good. All he could do was keep his ass up for Sebastian as the man pounded him mercilessly. He has never been this rough with him, but it was fucking amazing. 

With all the built up tension, it didn’t take long for either men to cum, Sebastian spilling into Ciel as Ciel climaxed on the bed. 

“F-fuck you…” Ciel panted out, lying on his stomach. The older pulled out and watched as his semen leaked out of the abused hole. 

“I think you mean I just fucked you.” He let out a breathy laugh when Ciel tiredly turned to glare at him. He went over and lay next to his young lover, spooning him.

They cuddled for awhile, sharing kisses and occasionally bantering about whether the plug was going to have a second chance. When they got down from their glow, Sebastian went over to get an envelope from his wallet. 

“Your present.”

“What’s this?” Ciel looked at the envelope that was handed to him. He opened it and found a gift certificate to the sex shop where Sebastian bought the plug. 

That was the first time Sebastian was forced to sleep outside a hotel room. 


End file.
